


The Hornocruxes

by BadBoiReeRee



Series: The Hornocruxes - A Lord Voldemort Fanfic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Horny Harry, Inappropriate Use of Wands (Harry Potter), M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Sad Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoiReeRee/pseuds/BadBoiReeRee
Summary: Lord Voldemort's Fanfic of Dumbledore and Harry's unimaginably magical wizard sex. Horny and longing for sexual fulfillment, the dark lord finds release in the stories you are about to read. Can anyone stop these wizards and their sweet sweet love?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Hornocruxes - A Lord Voldemort Fanfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705240
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	The Hornocruxes

Entree #1,

Harry and Dumbledore were at it again. Dumbledore had just asked Harry to destroy the _hornocruxes_ , and this made Harry very VERY aroused.

“Am I the chosen one?” moaned Harry as he lay in bed with Albus.

Dumbledore thrust his wand deep into Harry and whispered softly in his ear, “yes, my dear boy, you are.”

Harry’s supple chosen-one baloney pony wept gratefully as his master gently possessed his body. He wanted Dumbledore. Sexually. And having his ego stroked and penetrated by the bearded man made him very very hard.

It seemed that apparating was not the only spell that Dumbledore had done with Harry. Sometimes Dumbledore enjoyed using _imperious_ and _wingardium leviosa_ to control Harry’s delicate voluptuous figure and contort him in unusual ways. He liked to penetrate Harry in the air, floating Harry upside down on top of him. Harry would imagine that he was flying on his favorite broomstick – the old, wrinkly, and physically deteriorating kind. “Higher! Higher” Harry would yell when he got really excited. “Yes, my boy, IT WILL go higher!” And then Dumbledore would pass out from the intensity of his wizard hard on. Sometimes Dumbledore would lose consciousness while his hairy canary was still inside Harry, who would still be floating upside down in the air. Harry would be left like that throughout the night, eventually blacking out due to the increased blood flow to his chosen one brain.

Because Dumbledore was over 1000 years old – and Harry was young, bespectacled and nubile – a little bit of magic went A LONG WAY to help Dumbledore open Harry’s "portkey." Dumbledore often asked his man-slave Snape to concoct a potion for this purpose, and Snape – begrudgingly yet submissively – would oblige.

“Is _this_ for the Potter boy again?” Snape would smirk.

Dumbledore would just turn and wave him away. Snape would move closer, his hand on Dumbledore’s round and surprisingly firm ass.

“You’re raising him like a pig for slaughter. Why indulge in these fantasies when you know how it will end?”

Snape’s hand was now fully up Dumbledore’s butt hole. Dumbledore paused and then turned his body to face Snape, causing Snape’s arm to dislocate because of the swiftness of his turn.

“My dear Severus, you have no idea what love is, do you? The boy must die, but that doesn’t mean that we can’t have a little _fun_ beforehand. Why must I be repressed like you?”

Dumbledore then slapped Snape across the face before stripping him naked and hurtling him outside his study.

Harry and Dumbledore’s relationship was a complete secret – to all but Draco Malfoy. He liked to keep a careful eye on Harry and was working up the courage to tell him about his feelings for him. One day he followed Harry to Dumbledore’s office and hid by the pensieve and saw Harry and Dumbledore get it on. He was horrified, his small and fragile heart torn to many smaller pieces.

He had to confront Harry.

“Potter!” Malfoy cried across the hall one day between classes.

“What do you want Malfoy?” Harry said through gritted teeth, looking away. Malfoy approached him. Unsure and blushing, he said,

“just like you to ask such a stupid question, P-potter! I sh-should ask you, wh-what are you doing with that old dumble uh...DORK!” Malfoy smiled, pleased by his retort.

Harry cracked a wry smile.

“ _Jealous_ , Malfoy?” said Harry as he gave Draco’s ball sack a firm squeeze before shoving him out of the way. Draco stood alone in the hallway, silently weeping for his shattered feelings and swollen testicles.

Harry and Dumbledore enjoyed their magical love right up until Dumbledore’s tragic end. And even in his death, Dumbledore found ways of exposing his wizard junk to Harry through Harry’s broken mirror.

As once said by Sirius Black, “the one’s that love us never really leave us.”

Such was the case for Harry and Dumbledore’s immortal love.


End file.
